You not even curious Dixon?
by foreverlovingdaryldixon
Summary: Eugene tries to make a move on Carol, but not if Daryl has anything to do with it. Was originally a one shot chapter but after numerous requests it was continued, transferred across from ninelives.
1. Chapter 1

The group had consumed their fair share of alcohol that evening. Everyone except Daryl who was still not back from hunting.

Eugene who had had very little experience with alcohol consumption was tipsy after his first drink. After a few hours of drinking he was completely gone, stumbling about, explaining to people the effects of alcohol on the body and why.

Rosita eventually had enough of his rambling and sent him in Carol's direction who was sat alone on the bench watching everyone else.

He nodded and sloppily made his way over, plonking himself down next to her with a sigh.

"Good evening Carol," he slurred.

Carol who was drunk also but not quite as far gone nodded a greeting at him, "Eugene."

"Let me tell you this alcohol has certainly had the desired effect on me," he said, swaying slightly as he did.

When she didn't respond he spoke again, "you might be interested to know that alcohol directly affects brain chemistry by altering levels of neurotransmitters. The chemical messengers that transmit the signals throughout the body that control our thought processes, behavior and emotion. It affects both excitatory neurotransmitters and inhibitory neurotransmitters, thus causing the feeling and actions of being drunk."

Carol stared at him gormlessly trying to figure out what the fuck he was rambling on about.

"Do you want another drink?" she asked ignoring his science lecture.

"No thank you, I think I have certainly consumed enough alcohol," he said swaying forward again, his hand falling onto Carol's knee to steady himself.

Carol was too drunk at this point to really care, "how did you do with ladies before all this?"

She laughed as he shrugged his shoulders rolling his eyes.

Daryl appeared in the backyard, the bags under his eyes dark and heavy, exhaustion quickly taking over him. His eyes scanned across everyone until he saw Carol. His jaw locked ever so slightly as he saw Eugene very close to her, his hand resting on her knee, Carol laughing at something he said.

Shit. She must of been drunk, Eugene had never been anything but serious and incredibly boring.

"No no come on it's a serious question," Carol persisted through sniggers.

"I have never had much luck with any woman, despite my many efforts," Eugene sighed.

"Aw sweetie," Carol laughed sympathetically giving him a one armed hug, "I'm sure there's someone out there."

Eugene went rigid as she hugged him, being a rarity and all.

Daryl saw Carol hugging him and decided to go over making sure Eugene stayed off.

Eugene could feel his confidence build as he returned her hug, could it possibly be that she was making a pass at him? Some kind of hidden sexual desire underlying the hug?

"Thank you Carol, I'm very appreciative of your sympathy," Eugene said, watching her as she took the sip of her drink.

"No worries! No worries at all," she said deliriously drunk.

Eugene swallowed hard and prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"Carol," he said making sure her head was turned in his direction before closing his eyes and leaning forward to try and kiss her.

It was going well for him before he received a palm hard to the face, pushing him backwards off the bench and onto the ground.

He opened his eyes and saw Daryl towering over him, his eyes like fire.

"I don't fuckin' think so," he said.

"Oh now I'm sorry Daryl, I did not realize you would be so offended by my decision to try and 'make a move' on Carol."

"You tried to kiss me," Carol said in shock cutting Daryl off before her could say anymore. Her facial expressions were way over the top due to the amount of alcohol in her system, "I was not hinting at that!"

"I clearly misconstrued the hug as something more, I profoundly apologize," he stammered looking at Daryl still.

"Damn right you misconstrued," he snarled, "come on Carol."

Daryl took her by the wrist gently and ushered her up away from Eugene still on the floor and away from the crowd of people in their back yard.

"You didn't have to be so mean y'know," Carol stated, glancing back at Eugene who was already well over the situation.

"I knew he was gonna do that," Daryl muttered leading her inside.

Carol pulled her wrist away from his grasp, "hey no where are we going?"

"Bed," Daryl said simply yawning.

"Well that's even more forward then Eugene was don't you think?" she replied giggling as he felt the heat flush to his cheeks.

"Separate beds," Daryl made clear.

"But I'm not tired," Carol argued holding the porch door to steady herself.

"But you're very drunk," Daryl reasoned.

Carol scoffed at him, "piss off, I'm fine."

As she said this the door she leaning on swung open making her fall backwards.

Daryl swiftly jumped forward and caught her around the waist, pulling her back indoors.

"Jesus christ Carol," he muttered.

"So I'm a little drunk, no big deal, let me back out," she whined.

Daryl sighed his eyes starting to sting, "you either come to bed willingly or I carry you up."

Carol grinned darkly at him, "so dominate Daryl, such a rarity," she teased.

"Stop," he scoffed, more embarrassed then anything else.

"I can tell you now I am not going up willingly," Carol said stubbornly, going to turn around back outside.

"Oh no you don't," Daryl said quickly, scooping down and picking her up by her legs, flinging her over his back.

"Daryl!" she screeched hitting his back, "you asshole put me down!"

Daryl chuckled to himself and carried her up the stairs to her room.

"I'm serious, put me down, Daryl Dixon! Let me go now!" she demanded struggling to get out of his grasp.

He shook he head as he hid the laughter under his breath.

"Daryl!" Carol squawked.

Daryl got to her room and flung her down on the bed, smiling in amusement to himself.

"That wasn't funny," she seethed, composing herself.

Daryl grinned at her, "no course not."

"It wasn't, you don't get to choose when I've had enough, I decide."

"I know," he said his smile fading a bit, "but you'll thank me in the morning."

"Pfft doubt it," Carol scoffed.

"Night Carol," Daryl said going to leave.

"Oh that's it, you're leaving me now? I'm disappointed Daryl," she said lying back on her bed.

"What d'ya mean?" he asked.

"Well you offered to bring me up to bed, being oh so dominate about it and now you're leaving," she spoke rolling over to face him.

"You know that's not what I meant," Daryl said trying to sound stern.

"Such a bore," Carol blurted at him laughing to herself.

Daryl stayed quiet waiting for her speak again.

Once she stopped laughing she sat up on the end of the bed and looked up at Daryl stood by her door, her eyes locked with his.

"You not even curious Dixon?" she asked softly, eye fucking him as she did.

Daryl got a lump in his throat, feeling himself start to sweat, he couldn't allow it to happen, not with her drunk like this.

"I'll make you a deal," Daryl spoke, "you go to sleep now and in the morning if you still remember this, I'll answer your question, deal?"

Carol thought for a moment, yawning again, "okay okay, I will remember, don't think I'll forget."

Daryl nodded at her, "alright, night Carol."

Carol continued to eye fuck him as he left, "night Daryl."


	2. Chapter 2

Carol's head pounded as she awoke the next morning, the sunlight peering through her window, stinging her eyes.

She groaned as she pulled the covers up and over her head, "fuck."

As she did a snort came from someone in the room.

Quickly she sat up, pulling the cover away from her face, her eyes taking a few seconds to adjust to the blinding light.

When her eyes finally adjusted she saw Daryl sat, his legs slung across the armrest of her chair grinning smugly at her.

"Mornin' sunshine," he said gruffly but cheerily.

Carol groaned once more and allowed herself to collapse back onto the pillows.

"What are you doing in here?" she croaked, her voice hoarse from the previous nights drinking.

"Came to check up on you," he replied still smiling at her.

She let a small sound of pain as she rubbed her temples in circular motions, "did I headbutt a wall repeatedly last night?"

"I don't know, you tell me?" Daryl smirked.

She glared at him, "did I do something last night? Something bad?"

Daryl swung his legs forward and leant back on the chair, "I don't know Carol, did you?"

"Oh god what did I do? Just tell me now, get it over with," she said with a pained expression.

"Why don't you tell me what you remember doin' last night?" he sniggered.

"Um," Carol thought sitting up, "I remember having a few drinks, I remember Glenn telling a story about him and Maggie that could not be unheard…"

"A few drinks?" Daryl snorted.

She rubbed her forehead trying to ease the pain, "okay more than a few. I briefly remember something with Eugene, I remember seeing you come back at some point, everything else is a blur," Carol spoke glancing up at him.

Daryl nodded with a shit eating grin across his face.

"Okay then, I'll leave you to it," he said standing up.

"No wait!" she said making him stand still, "what happened with Eugene?"

"Oh he tried to kiss you," Daryl said casually.

"Oh god no. I didn't did I? You stopped him right? Tell me you stopped him?" Carol asked panicked.

Daryl snorted at her horrified expression, "of course I stopped him, you're welcome."

"Thank you," Carol breathed with relief.

"Alright well, I best be going," Daryl said pacing towards the door.

"No no, what else happened? I know there's something you're not telling me, what is it? What did I do?" Carol scrambled looking for answers.

Daryl shook his head and sat back down, "full of questions this morning aren't we? Starting to regret drinking yourself under the table?"

Carol nodded, feeling slightly nauseous, "did I embarrass myself in front of everyone?"

"No, I made sure of that," Daryl assured.

She nodded pausing for a moment, "…did I embarrass myself in front of you?"

"Depends what you define as embarrass," Daryl said, the corner of his mouth turning upwards.

"What did I do?" Carol asked, her tone more demanding than questioning.

"Ah ah ah," he said shaking his head standing up, "we made a deal that if you remembered what you did or said the next mornin' then we'd talk about it, if not then…well then we don't. Anyway I gotta go check last nights traps I set up, I'll talk to you later," he said leaving before she could ask anymore.

As soon as that door shut though it hit her. Oh god she felt sick, she couldn't believe she had got drunk enough to do that, he was playing it off so coolly, did he seriously think she wouldn't remember? She didn't want to remember but she did.

She remembered Daryl carrying her up to bed, the sexual innuendos she made at him, the way she was so deadly serious when she said 'you not even curious Dixon?' That was a genuine offer, why would she do that, why would she allow herself to get that drunk?

She flung herself onto the bed, pulling the cover back over her head hoping to wake up and realize this was just a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

She somehow managed to drown her thoughts long enough to fall back asleep, for a small while anyway. When she woke again, the light in her room wasn't so bright, the sky looking gray and overcast.

She glanced over at the chair half expecting to see Daryl sat there but he wasn't, not this time. In a way she was relieved, she wasn't sure she was ready to face him.

She didn't know how to play this either, the way she saw it she had three choices.

Choice one she pretends to remember nothing more from the night before and allow Daryl to continue his smug little act. A highly unappealing option for her.

Choice two she acknowledges the fact that she remembers what happened, apologizes and explains how it meant nothing, just drunken antics and they both go on to forget it.

Or choice three, she keeps him to his deal and makes him answer her question.

She knew which one she was dying to pick but practicality told her to pick the second. Although why shouldn't she play this up? Here he is acting so cool, saying how he would of spoken about it providing she remembered, she wanted to see what he had to say for himself. Fuck it, she was going with choice three, she wasn't going to deny that she was attracted to him…however she also wouldn't be freely telling him so unless prompted in that direction. She would see how the conversation went and then make a decision as to what angle she should play it at.

She decided to sort herself out before he got back, making her best effort not to look hungover. She had a shower and brushed her teeth, putting on her old clothes, pre-Alexandria clothes just because she knew how much Daryl hated her new clothes.

Once ready it wasn't long before she heard a light knock on the door, Daryl opening it before she had a chance to answer.

"Hey," he said gruffly but softly, trying the hide the smile of seeing her dressed as, well…her.

"Hi," she said back.

He closed the door behind him and walked over to where Carol was stood by the window.

He examined her face for a few moments, seeing no signs left that she was ever hungover.

"How you feelin' now?" he asked.

Carol nodded as she hummed, "better, much better."

"Your head any clearer now?" he questioning, doubting there was anyway she could remember what happened.

"Well, um, yes actually," she said waiting for his reaction.

His throat went a little tighter, "ah okay, good."

And that's where he left it, he didn't ask her what she remembered or what she thought she did or anything.

She smirked knowing she now had the upper hand.

"So you ready to answer my question or…"

Daryl rubbed his face down with his hand, still attempting desperately to play it cool, "what question?"

"You want me to ask you again?" Carol asked her eyebrows raised at him.

"Well y'know you asked a lot of damn questions," Daryl argued.

"No no," Carol argued back, "I did this morning, but last night, I don't think I asked very many at all and even if I did, there's only one that remained unanswered."

Daryl felt himself start to sweat, he really wasn't expecting her to remember, or question him on it for that matter. He had to remain in control, stay calm, if she wanted an answer, she'd get an answer.

"Ah yeah, I remember now," Daryl started, a dark grin peeling over his face that made Carol feel nervous.

"You really want an answer though? Cause I get if it was just a drunk thing and you want to forget it?" he asked raising one brow at her.

Carol didn't know what the hell he was playing at but he seemed to go from a nervous wreck to an irresistibly sexy cool headed man in a matter or seconds.

She turned to properly face him nodding, "I want to know Daryl."

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, "alright then."

Carol's breathing hitched slightly and Daryl caught it, giving her a devilish smirk.

He took a step towards her, leaning her mouth down to her ear, "of course I'm fuckin' curious," he whispered in his husky, rough voice.

Goosebumps rose on her as she felt his hot breath flush down the back of her neck.

"The question is, how curious are you?" he continued whispering.

He smoothly leant back from her, this time both of them eye fucking each other. He took a step toward her and she took a step back, giving him a small smirk. The corners of his mouth upturned as well as he took another step towards her, again Carol stepping back. Daryl did this, their eyes glued on each other, until Carol's back hit the wall, making her jump. He took one final step, her chest now pressed against his torso.

This time it was Carol's turn to speak, she reached up on her tiptoes, placing her hands on either side of his neck, her lips pressed softly against his ear.

"Curiosity Daryl, it gets the better of us all."


	4. Chapter 4

He wasn't letting her get away that easy.

She slid quickly past him only to have him grab her by the hips and spin her back around to face him.

"And where d'ya think you're goin'?" he growled lowly.

They were both relentlessly taunting each other, willing to push it as far as needed before one of them gave in and kissed the fuck out of the other.

It was inevitable it was going to happen, there was no going back.

Carol pouted at him and shook her head, "nowhere," she purred, circling around, making him turn so he had his back to the bed.

Daryl flashed her a mischievous smile about to grab her again only to be outpaced and pushed back onto the bed.

Carol pinned him there, bravely deciding to straddle him, her hands on either side of his head.

Daryl couldn't hide his increased pace of breathing, he opened his mouth to day something but this time nothing came.

Suddenly he rolled her over unexpectedly onto her back, into the the middle of the bed. One of his arms propping him up, his hand under her neck and the other resting across her waist with one of his legs in between hers.

And just like that the playfulness of the situation was gone, he looked at her with such endearment in his eyes that she couldn't think of a single thing to say that compare to what she was feeling in that moment.

Her hands ran slowly across his chest, feeling the heat of his skin under his shirt.

His eyes flicked between her eyes and her mouth as he slowly leant forward closing the gap between them.

"You want me to stop, say stop, yeah?" he barely whispered.

She gave a very small slow nod as she took a deep breath in.

His lips finally found hers as he very gently increased the pressure, waiting for Carol to react.

She curved her mouth around his, opening it to allow entry, her hands sliding to either side of his face. Despite the urgency between them, the kisses were slow and soft, exploring each other as fully as possible, focusing on nothing but that.

Sometimes they stopped just to look at each other and then go back to kissing again. Daryl broke away to trail his lips across her jaw line, down her neck, stopping at her chest, then traveling back up, inhaling deeply, smelling her sweet scent that intoxicated him. His lips found hers again and they were lost, lost in thoughts of each other, their mind clear from anything else in the world. Going back certainly wasn't an option now.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually the kissing simmered down and they ended up laying on their backs side by side, Carol's head turned towards him watching him, intertwine his fingers with hers, softly stroking her hand with his fingertips. He was looking intently at her hand, examining every line, every scar, he locked his fingers with hers and raised to back of her hand to his lips, holding it there for a while.

"Daryl what are we doing?" Carol whispered eventually.

Daryl removed her hand away from his mouth letting it go as he did.

He shook his head slowly and looked over at her, "I don't know."

Carol felt her heart sink a little.

"I know I don't want it to be over yet though," Daryl said lowly, propping himself over onto his side.

Carol's mouth upturned into a smile and he leant over giving her a soft lingering kiss.

As he tried to pull away Carol pulled him straight back, Daryl showing no resistance.

Carol was a little rougher this time with her kissing, her need to taste him greatly increased.

Daryl let his hands begin to wander, moving very slowly in case Carol didn't want this, she seemed to response rather well though.

She used one hand to pull him on top of her as she bit down on his lower lip, while gently rolling her hips against him.

This drove him crazy.

He crushed his mouth against hers, his hand smoothly slipping up her shirt. She flinched at the coldness of his fingertips, smiling against his mouth.

"Sorry," he murmured through kisses proceeding to slide his other hand down the back of her trousers.

She giggled as her muscles tensed against his touch, her pelvis arching toward him making him let out a small groan.

"I have to go soon," Carol mumbled, her hand now up his shirt.

"No," Daryl said sternly, "you'll stay with me until I'm done."

He grinned at her as both his hands went to the waist band of her trousers, his fingers pushing the material down.

She wanted to resist, tell him that it would have to wait, but she couldn't. Every touch from him made her feel alive again, like a new woman, the woman she wanted to be.

He knew what he was doing too, rotating his hips grinding into her as he ran the tip of his tongue across her lip.

She was charged like a live wire, peeling clothes away from him, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him against her.

They both occasionally let out small groans of pleasure, careful to be quiet, oh so aware of the creeks from people walking past her room every now and then.

This became so much more difficult when they began having sex.

It had escalated so quickly, Daryl practically ripped her clothes off her after she had finished doing to him. And now there they were having sex in the middle of the day, curtains open, no lock on the door…it was risky to say the least.

As Carol started to build up to climax she smashed her mouth against Daryl's, attempting to muffle the moans. The moans coming from her seemed to get Daryl there as well, groaning right back into her mouth as the both came together, the headboard of the bed banging furiously against the wall.

Daryl rolled off her panting heavily as Carol laid with her eyes closed making pleasurable humming sounds.

"That was…" Daryl started having to catch his breath.

"Fuck me," Carol breathed.

"Again?" Daryl asked sniggering to himself.

She laughed lowly at him as she wiped her forehead.

They spent the next minute or so in silence, their eyes wandering, exploring each others naked bodies.

Carol's eyes then came back up to meet his, Daryl already intently looking at her, they simultaneously smiled at each other. Well fuck, that was her gone.


	6. Chapter 6

_Two months later._

"Would you two stop going at it for just a minute?" Glenn whined banging on Carol's door.

Carol chuckled into Daryl's mouth as he tried to shimmy her jeans down just a little bit more.

"He's probably right," she sighed pushing Daryl's hands away, "we should come up for air now again."

Daryl grunted a primal sort of response before swatting her hands away and tugging her jeans down just a little bit further.

"Are you listening to me?" she asked through kisses as he pushed her further onto the bed.

"Quit runnin' ya trap woman," he responded, his hands skimming up her shirt, mouth going to her neck.

"Daryl we have to go," she pushed, sighing softly, knowing she was more than likely fighting a losing battle.

"They can wait," he argued, his mouth trailing along her jaw.

"Come on, they're waiting on us," she reasoned, shuddering as he bit down on her earlobe.

"Fuck 'em," he murmured simply.

Carol sighed once more before rolling into him so he was on his back and then took her opportunity and stood, too quick for his grasp to pull her back.

He let out a small whine as he collapsed back onto the bed.

"No I'm not making them wait again," she said firmly but the smirked darkly at him, " _you_ however, well I'm gonna make you wait all day."

Daryl felt his dick twitch within his jeans, "wha- no now come on Carol that's not fair."

"Yes it is, now up you get Dixon, duty calls," she said brightly.

He let out a frustrated groan before lazily rolling off the bed making his way to stand in front of where Carol was.

"You're down right cruel ya' know that?" he grunted bitterly.

"Yeah yeah," Carol laughed rolling her eyes, "sure you won't be saying that tonight."

"If I even make it to tonight, dicks hard than a goddamn rock no thanks to you."

Carol snorted as she tied up her boots and then looked up to meet his scowl.

"Oh so hard done by," Carol pouted edging towards the door.

"Don't sass me woman," Daryl warned grabbing his crossbow.

"Aw poor Daryl didn't he get his morning routine sex to put him out of his foul mood?" she teased, licking her lips seductively at him.

This time Daryl reached out and grabbed her, pulling her tight against him making her gasp a little before grinning up at him.

"Man only has so much will power," he said before capturing her mouth with his own, their tongues danced lazily against each other as she reached up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He could feel her caving in just by the way her fingers wove through his hair, tugging lighting as she bit down on his lip.

His hands moved from her waist to her hips, making their way slowly to her ass.

However they never actually made it.

"Right! That's it, come on, what's the matter with you both? Like love sick horny teenagers, pull it together people," Michonne yelled as she burst into Carol's room making them both jump apart.

Carol stood next to Daryl now, looking like a child who was being told off, pulling down at the hem of her shirt.

"Him, I expect it from," Michonne said looking at Daryl as his face began to tinge red.

"But _you_ ," she said turning to Carol, "you should know better."

Carol looked down at the floor, flustered and embarrassed.

Michonne rolled her eyes at the awkward pair in front of her.

"Just go," she sighed pointing towards the door.

They walked past, their eyes meeting for a brief moment, a menacing smile whispering across both their faces. Yeah, they weren't going to be able to wait all day.


End file.
